The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector having a header and a shielding plate for protecting the header from EMI.
Electrical cards are widely used in the electronics industry to expand the memory and function of electronic devices. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) emanating from other components of the device acts on the electrical card. To minimize EMI, a conventional design employs a metal shield mounted on a top surface of a header section of the electrical card connector. Related examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,394 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 84112508. Since the conventional metal shielding plate of the electrical card connector only covers top surface of the electrical card connector header, a sufficient shielding function is not provided.